


Saturday Morning

by unfolded73



Series: Fumbling Towards Ecstasy [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Doctor, you need to stay away from the internet," Rose muttered.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 20-March-2009. What I said at the time: Fluff, I've committed fluff! And it's Ten II/Rose in Pete's World, which I haven't done in a while. Part of the 'Verse that started with _Testing_ , but perfectly readable as a standalone.  
> The Doctor's youtube forays can be found [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2z-OLG0KyR4) and [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2BgjH_CtIA). (In fairness, Ray Comfort has since admitted that he might've been mistaken about the banana.)

She woke up freezing.

The corner of the sheet was clutched in her hands, tucked up under her chin. Cracking open an eye, Rose saw that there was nothing else covering her but the sheet she had been jealously guarding in her sleep. As she rolled over, she already knew what she would see. The Doctor, wound up in the duvet, lying on his stomach with his mouth slightly open, sound asleep. With a huff, Rose pulled on the duvet, harder and harder until she freed it from underneath his body. She covered herself up and turned her back on the Doctor, snuggling down and trying to get back to sleep. It was Saturday, and still early, and there was no reason to do anything else.

Sleep didn't come immediately. She'd drifted off naked the night before, which was contributing to the chill. She could feel moisture between her legs, and wished she'd gotten up after they'd made love, gone to the toilet, and put on some pyjamas. If she had, she'd be much more comfortable. Rose contemplated doing that now. Of course, that would require getting out of bed. 

As if he'd sensed her deliberation, or perhaps because she'd disturbed his sleep a few minutes before, the Doctor shifted over and curled up against her back, his arm snaking around her waist and his long fingers splaying across her ribs, just below her breasts. He sighed with contentment and then his breathing evened out.

They'd been together for months now; waking up next to her part-human Doctor was not unusual. Waking up next to him naked was somewhat less common, but also far from rare. Yet occasionally it still struck her like a lightening bolt - the Doctor was _here_. With her. They were lovers. Rose forgot her earlier complaints and took a moment to appreciate every sensation - the puff of his breath against her hair, the feeling of his skin all along her back and where his thigh was pressed against the back of hers. The beat of his heart. The pressure of his fingertips on her chest. The smell of him, male and redolent of sleep and sex. Even the sticky evidence of their lovemaking on her thighs felt right - evidence of the way he wanted her, of the intimacy they shared.

A pleased purr rumbled in his chest, and Rose felt the Doctor's lips press against her hair. "Morning," he murmured.

"How'd you know I was awake?" she asked.

"Felt your heart speed up," he said, flexing his fingers.

"Mm." Rose was warm now, and she felt herself begin to drift off again.

"Rose?"

Or not. "Hmm?"

"Was it tonight that we're supposed to watch Tony?"

"Yeah." Silence descended again, and Rose let her eyes fall shut.

"Rose?"

This time she sighed. "What?"

"Do you want to hear something funny?"

 _No, I want to sleep._ "Okay."

"There's this bloke, some sort of religion enthusiast, who says the fact that the banana is shaped perfectly for the human hand and human mouth is evidence of a divine creator."

"Doctor, you need to stay away from the internet," Rose muttered.

"But it's such a fascinating amalgam of knowledge and nonsense," the Doctor retorted.

Rose rolled over onto her back and peered at him. "Your penis is shaped perfectly for my hand and my mouth, does that mean God wanted us to have lots of oral sex?"

"Without a doubt," he said gravely. "But the point is, humans _bred_ the banana to look like that. The wild banana looks and tastes nothing like the banana we know and love. The only thing bananas are evidence of is brilliant human ingenuity. Which is one of the reasons I like them," he added. "Also they're tasty. Are you hungry?"

Giggling, Rose stretched up and kissed him on the nose. "Not really, but if you want to go get something to eat and then bring me a cup of coffee, I wouldn't complain."

"Hmm, I see your game, Rose Tyler. You're trying to get me to go away so that you can go back to sleep."

"Well, my preference is for you to stay here _and_ I go back to sleep, but if I can't have both, I'll take sleep." She ran her fingers through his chest hair fondly.

The Doctor's hand trailed from her ribcage down to her hip and continued to her thigh. Nuzzling her cheek, he whispered, "If I let you get some more sleep, is there any chance that later I might wake you up and we can further explore your hypothesis about intelligent design and oral sex?"

Rose laughed. "You're adorable."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe."

He sighed dramatically. "Fine, fine. I will leave you to your slumbers." With a quick peck on her lips, the Doctor bounded up out of bed. Rose watched him walk across the room, enjoying the view of his long, sloping back and perfectly round, pert bottom. As he pulled on a dressing gown, he added, "I was thinking of going to the electronics shop in town this afternoon, see if I can get the circuit board I need."

"Okay, but don't talk too much to the guys that work there, they already think you're mad."

"Can I help it if my plans are too much for their human brains to grasp?"

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "What happened to brilliant human ingenuity?"

"Humans are also a fascinating amalgam of knowledge and nonsense."

"Like the internet."

"Like the internet," he agreed, grinning. Rose threw back the covers and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The Doctor watched her in confusion. "I thought you were going to sleep some more."

"No point, I'm wide awake now, might as well shower and join you for breakfast."

" _Molto bene!_ I'll make your coffee. And oh! Remind me to show you this video of a sleepwalking dog. It's brilliant."

He failed to duck before her pillow hit him square in the face.


End file.
